1. Technical Field
This invention relates to decorative molding assemblies for framing openings of residential or commercial structures, and more particularly to a decorative surround molding apparatus for decoratively framing a doorway, window, patio door, garage door opening, etc. of a residential or commercial structure.
2. Discussion
Molding assemblies are used in a variety of applications to frame or xe2x80x9csurroundxe2x80x9d doorways, windows, patio doors, garage doors etc., to thus provide a decorative, aesthetically appealing framing for such doorways, windows or areas of a structure. In recent years, these surround molding assemblies have been manufactured from plastics such as high-density polyurethane. In general, plastics provide significant advantages over natural wood. For example, door surround molding assemblies or components thereof manufactured from plastic are low in maintenance when compared with natural wood molding assemblies. Plastic molding assemblies are not susceptible to moisture and therefore will not decay, warp or splinter like natural wood. However, there is still a need to divert water away from the door or window. Advantageously, plastic surround molding assemblies or components thereof can be sawed, drilled, glued or nailed just like natural wood. Still further, during the manufacture of plastic molding assemblies, plastic can be tinted with dyes or other materials to provide molding assembly components which are of desired colors, thus obviating the need for painting prior or subsequent to installation on a structure.
Prior developed door surround molding assemblies have typically required the various components comprising the assembly to be secured directly to the structure via nails, threaded fasteners or other like securing implements. Most typically, the various components have been provided with one or more flanges including a plurality of apertures through which the nails or other like fastening elements are driven to secure each molding sub-component to the structure. While generally effective in securing the various door surround molding components to the structure, the requirement that nails or other like threaded fastening elements be used can sometimes add to the time and expense associated with installing the complete surround molding assembly. Once installed, should one component of the surround molding assembly need to be removed or replaced, the use of threaded fasteners or nails can sometimes complicate the task of removing and replacing the sub-components of the molding assembly. Also, there are times when flanges cannot be used and the molding components must be fastened to the structure in another manner such as fastening through the exterior face of the molding. However, because these fasteners are visible from the exterior face of the molding further work may be required to achieve an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a surround molding for a doorway, window or other portion of a building to provide a decorative and aesthetically pleasing appearance, while hiding the fasteners that attach the molding to the support structure.
It is a further object to provide a versatile molding that can accommodate various other trim components that may abut the molding.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a surround molding assembly for a doorway, window, archway or other portion of a structure which provides a decorative, aesthetically pleasing appearance, and in which the components of the surround assembly include interlocking portions adapted to interconnecting two or more molding components together. In this manner, the decorative molding components of the assembly could be securely, yet releasably held to the structure, while reducing the use of nails, threaded fasteners or other like fastening elements.
Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a surround molding assembly for a doorway, window or other portion of a building to provide a decorative and aesthetically pleasing appearance, while enabling one or more sub-components of the molding assembly to be secured to the structure in a secure, yet releasable fashion, without the need for a large plurality of nails or threaded fasteners to be employed.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a surround molding assembly for a doorway, window, archway or other portion of a structure which provides a decorative, aesthetically pleasing appearance, and in which each of the components of the surround assembly include one or more securing portions adapted to releasably engage with one or more hanger members fixedly secured to the structure. In this manner, the decorative molding components of the assembly could be securely, yet releasably held to the structure, without the use of a large plurality of nails, threaded fasteners or other like fastening elements.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a surround molding assembly adapted to be secured to a structure to surround a doorway, window, archway, etc., where the apparatus includes a pair of vertical molding members each including a securing portion which is releasably securable to a hanger member fixedly secured along vertical portions of the doorway or window, and an independent mantle molding member having a securing portion which is releasably securable to a hanger member secured to the structure.
The above and other objects are provided by a door surround molding apparatus and method of assembly in accordance with preferred embodiments of the present invention. A decorative molding strip comprises a base strip having spaced inside and outside edges and a plurality of apertures for attaching the base to a support structure. A decorative strip is spaced from the base strip and has spaced inside and outside edges for covering the base strip. A sidewall interconnects the inside edges of the strips and a living hinge interconnects the sidewall and the decorative strip. The sidewall also interconnects the base strip. The decorative strip may be pivoted about the living hinge to a closed position over the base strip to hide the apertures. A support member removably interconnects the base strip and the decorative strip for supporting the decorative portion in a spaced relationship to the base strip in the closed position. A retaining mechanism retains the decorative strip over the base strip when the decorative strip is in the closed position.
The present invention also provides a decorative molding surround assembly for a door or window comprising a first decorative molding member having a first appendage, a second decorative molding member having an outer surface, and a third decorative molding member disposed between said first and second members. The third member interconnects the first and second members without external fasteners. The third member has a second appendage for receiving the first appendage for holding the first member in abutting relationship. The third member also includes an opening for retaining the outer surface of the second member.
In another aspect of the invention, the door surround molding apparatus, in one preferred embodiment, comprises at least one vertical molding member which is positioned closely adjacent a vertical portion of a doorway or window, and an associated hanger strip which is fixedly secured to the structure closely adjacent the vertical portion. The vertical molding member includes a securing portion which is engageable with its associated hanger member to enable the vertical molding member to be releasably secured to the structure without the use of nails or threaded fasteners extending through any portion of the vertical molding member itself.
The above-described preferred embodiment of the apparatus further includes a mantle molding member having a length sufficient to extend at least partially over, and preferably completely over, the doorway or window. The mantle molding member also includes a securing portion which engages with a mantle hanger member fixedly secured to the structure over at least a portion of the doorway or window. The securing portion of the mantle molding member is releasably engageable with the mantle hanger member to thereby allow the mantle molding member to be at least partially secured to the structure by the mantle hanger member. In this manner, the assembly of the vertical molding members and mantle molding member are simplified considerably through the reduction in the number of nails or threaded fasteners which must be used to effect assembly of these components to the structure.
In the preferred embodiment described above, the apparatus further preferably includes an upper corner member associated with each one of the vertical molding members which is used to provide an aesthetically appealing interface or connection between upper terminal end portions of each of the vertical molding members and the terminal, length-wise end portions of the mantle molding member. In this manner, the upper corner members, when fixedly secured to the structure, provide the molding apparatus with a decorative, continuous-looking appearance which surrounds the doorway or window without any gaps or discontinuities between the various components of the apparatus which detract from the overall aesthetically pleasing appearance provided by the apparatus.
In the preferred embodiment described above, a pair of decorative base molding members are further preferably included for covering lower terminal end portions of each of the vertical molding members. The decorative base molding members thus provide an aesthetically appealing means for terminating the lower terminal end portions of the vertical molding members without significantly complicating the assembly of the overall molding surround apparatus.
In an alternative preferred embodiment of the present invention a molding member is disclosed which incorporates an enlarged lip portion extending along at least a major portion of the overall length of the molding member opposite longitudinal edges of the molding member. An alternative preferred embodiment of the hanger member is also disclosed which incorporates a pair of semi-circular channels adapted to receive the enlarged lip portions of the molding member when the molding member is secured to the hanger member. The hanger member further includes a plurality of upstanding support portions for providing support to the molding member such that the molding member will not readily flex if pressure is exerted against it after it is installed to the hanger member. To aid in installing the hanger member, an installation tool is also disclosed which permits the hanger member to be secured to the exterior surface of a building in a precise orientation.
Also disclosed are upper and lower installation supports adapted to be inserted within portions of a mantle molding member to provide support to the outer surfaces of the mantle molding member. The installation supports have outwardly extending legs that provide stability and further support to the outer surfaces.
The apparatus of the present invention also includes an internal corner member for draining away water collected on top of the mantle molding member so that the water does not enter behind any portion of the siding on the building. The internal corner member includes a channel which receives water draining from an outer surface of the mantle molding member and directs the water away from the doorway opening in the exterior surface of the building. The internal corner member is easily covered by a decorative, outer corner member, which can be secured thereover.
In an alternative embodiment a window header assembly is disclosed which is adapted to be secured to an exterior flat surface of a structure, such as brick, or prior to the installation of siding on the structure. Another alternative embodiment of the window header assembly is securable directly over siding on the exterior surface of the structure.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a corner molding assembly is adapted for use with pilasters in a window or door surround of a structure having siding. The assembly has a base that is fastened to the structure. A corner block is positioned over the pilasters and siding and is fastened to the base through and access area in a front face portion. A decorative cover plate is secure to the front face portion to conceal the access area. The pilasters and base work together to direct water away from the door or window.
Also disclosed are decorative trim strips having first and second interlocking ends that may be interlocked with the ends of other trim strips to make a continuous trim strip. In this way, gaps caused by expansion in conventional mitered joints may be avoided.
In another trim assembly, a base having a decorative portion and a rig used to conceal a base flange may be used in conjunction with a mantle assembly to provide a decorative molding that directs water away from a door or window. Alternatively, the base and ring may be used alone to provide another decorative look.